cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 17
Liga Mundo Season 17 ran from May 30, 2013 to September 29, 2013. During the pre-season, there was considerable franchise changes as three brand new teams joined the league and two established teams fell by the wayside when Dinamo FC and Connecticut Bomers FC folded on May 17, 2013. Tottenham Hotspur also folded after just one season of play. After an absence of three seasons, the season saw the return of Liga Mundo founder and first commissioner, Cato Calderon/PremierApex when Atlético Luz Del Mar re-joined the league as an expansion team on May 12, 2013. Ashie Road 11 then joined the league as an expansion team two days later while River Plate joined the following day as the third expansion team on May 15, 2013. Vanderbilt Commodores were renamed Gangnam Stylers on May 16, 2013. Transvaal Springboks debuted in the Segunda Liga when they were demoted after 16 seasons in the Primera Liga - leaving VolNation Volunteers as the last remaining club to have played every season in Liga Mundo in the highest division. The league received two expansion applications for Season 18 in early June: Vasuda Blue Wings applied on June 2, 2013 and Nordic Fjord FC two days later on June 4, 2013. Nordic Fjord FC's application was made by MalcolmReynolds, the former manager of A.M. Adepts FC and Anfield Kopites FC. On June 13, 2013, the league increased the maximum roster limit from 20 player to 23 players. On July 8, 2013, MalcolmReynolds took over the managerless Syracuse Salty Dogs after Pravus Ingruo was fired the day before; this resulted in the withdrawal of Nordic Fjord FC's expansion application. Syracuse Salty Dogs were then renamed at the mid-season pint on July 29, 2013 to Skagafjörður Nords AFC. On July 31, 2013 Gopher City Pippas FC (managed by Gopherbashi) submitted an expansion application for Season 18. On August 30, 2013, Commissioner Botha announced that the entrance requirements for the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame would be increased from 100 matches to 200 matches starting in Season 18. Final Standings insert table *''Syracuse Salty Dogs renamed Skagafjörður Nords AFC in mid-season on July 29, 2013'' Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *Rory Palin (Swamplandia Sinners) F 34 - signed for $700,000 at the start of Season 3 *Enzo Traversa (Arcadia FC) D 34 - promoted from junior team at the start of Season 1. *Charlie Purser (Arcadia FC) MF 36 - last original roster player in Liga Mundo from Season 1 *Barney Logan (Keville United FC) MF 34 - member of the original Keville United team in Season 5 *'Yury Nogaev' (Atlético Melloria) fullback, aged 33 years - Signed as a 22-year-old free agent during Season 6 on August 15, 2009 for $7,400,000, Yury Nogaev helped lead the Mellorian defense in Atlético’s promotion drive from the Tercera Liga to Primera Liga in successive seasons. During the early days of the club, he gained recognition throughout Liga Mundo as one of the best up-and-coming defensive greats to arise from the lowest divisions who also managed to make a name for himself during his brief time playing top-flight football in the Primera Liga. Nogaev appeared on four all-stars teams – and earning the unique distinction of making three successive all-star teams in three different divisions. Yury Nogaev was named to the Tercera Liga all-star team in Season 7, the Segunda Liga all-star team in Season 8, and the Primera Liga all-star teams in Seasons 9 and 11. He played in his 100th legendary match during Season 12 on September 8, 2011. Nogaev was sold for $1,004,052 on May 30, 2013 – the same day Season 17 kicked off – and departing the club as Atlético Melloria’s all-time career leader in matches played (186) and leading all fullbacks in scoring with 20 goals and 38 points. *'François Théron' (Transvaal Springboks) goalkeeper, aged 33 – Signed as a free agent in Season 6, the 22-year-old François Théron ‘fruhnswa trounn’ was signed for $1,100,000 and brought in to become an understudy of the legendary keeper Thurston Alderton. Much hope was placed upon his shoulders as the future keeper of Die Bokke – and after Alderton was sold to ALDM during Season 11, Théron became the starting keeper for around three seasons until Manos Torgo was acquired midway through Season 16. In his early seasons, as a back-up, he showed great potential when thrown into clutch situations – but when he finally landed the starter’s job, he found himself completely outclassed by the talent in the Primera Liga – having mostly played against weaker sides in cup play – and despite admirable efforts on the pitch, the Springboks nevertheless began to bleed goals to their detriment and eventual relegation by the start of Season 17. After one impressive over-achieving campaign in Season 14, where his strength on breakaways, solid position, and nimble reflexes helped him stay afloat amongst the tough competition, he followed up with two subsequently-frustrating seasons. By the end of Season 16, he found himself replaced by former Windhoek Welwitschia great Manos Torgo, who was coaxed out of retirement, and consigned to the reserve roster. In 80 matches for the Springboks, the second-most of any goalkeeper (at the time of writing), Théron managed a middle of the road 64% save average – but a miserable 11% on penalty shots. X11 selections were scarce; only twice was he named to an X11 team and both times it came in cup play. He was released on May 20, 2013 just prior to the start of Season 17. *'Studious Lock' (Templar Forsworn) goalkeeper, aged 21 - Joining Templar Forsworn as a 17-year-old junior prospect in Season 13, Studious Lock was an up-and-coming keeper known for his impressive array of talent. His strong ability on breakaways, fast cat-like reflexes, and a vacuum on the air balls and crossed passes regularly attracted the attention of opposing Liga Mundo managers contemplating offers to Templar Forsworn for his services. He played four seasons for Templar Forsworn and saw action in 30 matches, earning a 67% save average - although in two campaigns, he managed to make or beat the 75% mark. He went on the open market during the pre-season prior to Season 17 – and after no Liga Mundo sides were prepared to cough up the necessary funds in a bidding war, Studious Lock was finally sold on May 20, 2013 for an $11,100,012 bid made from outside the league. *'Pat Cooley' (Firedog SC) midfielder, aged 29 – Cooley was an original member of Firedog SC from Season 12. He played in 89 matches for the club, the most of any midfielder, and was the career assists leader (22) at the time of his departure. He was sold on transfers May 21, 2013 for $610,008. *Gisli Oskarson (Ocean´s Gold) MF 35 *Leland LeMieux (Debate Land Orators) MF 36 *Stickiefingers Louie (The Fighting Sherms) GK 36 *Willie Stroker (The Fighting Sherms) D 36 *Bengt-Arne Sjövik (Estrella Roja) D 34 *Jarkko Kelho (Plymouth City FC) MF 35 *Val Lock (Vanderbilt Commodores/Gangnam Stylers) F 33 Notable Transfers insert text Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones *'Arthur Basso' (VolNation Volunteers) - played in his 300th career match on August 29, 2013 *'Colm Rosslare' (Syracuse Salty Dogs) - played in his 200th career match on June 6, 2013 *'Dave Murty' (Guajolotes) - played in his 200th career match on June 6, 2013 *'Balthazar Botha' (Transvaal Springboks) - played in his 200th career match on June 13, 2013 *'Trevor Halliwell' (Keville United FC) - played in his 200th career match on June 24, 2013 *'Ned Peyton' (Arcadia FC) - played in his 200th career match on July 1, 2013 *'Saamuel Vahermets' (Dynamo Dorpat) - played in his 200th career match on July 1, 2013 *'Gennady Protasov' (Dynamo Dorpat) - played in his 200th career match on July 8, 2013 *'Zé Cocôa' (Marseille FC) - played in his 200th career match on July 8, 2013 *'Emmanuel Hörtnagl' (Transvaal Springboks) - played in his 200th career match on August 19, 2013 *'Kyle Thorpe' (RMI Armed Forces FC) - played in his 200th career match on August 22, 2013 *'Marlon Jekyll' (Guajolotes) fullback - played in his 200th career match on August 29, 2013 *'Cary Mitchell' (Swamplandia Sinners) - played in his 200th career match on August 29, 2013 Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato X First Round Matches played on June 3 and June 10, 2013 *Marseille FC defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 6-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated River Plate (2-1; 3-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (5-0; 5-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated AFC Merry Men (4-1; 3-0) *Guajolotes defeated Gangnam Stylers (8-0; 6-0) *Estrella Roja defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (1-1; 1-0) *Firedog SC defeated Plymouth City FC (4-1; 1-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (4-2; 0-0) *Debate Land Orators defeated FC Konkrage (3-1; 1-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Bethlehem FC (0-0; 4-3) *Templar Forsworn defeated Clachnacuddin (1-0; 2-2) Second Round Matches played on June 17 and June 24, 2013 *Templar Forsworn defeated VolNation Volunteers (2-2; 1-0) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated The Fighting Sherms (3-1; 5-0) *Debate Land Orators defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (1-1; 2-2) *Arcadia FC defeated Atlético Melloria (1-0; 5-4) *Keville United FC defeated Firedog SC (2-4; 2-0) *Marseille FC defeated Estrella Roja (0-0; 1-0) *Guajolotes defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-0; 4-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Transvaal Springboks (5-1; 4-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on July 1 and July 8, 2013 *Guajolotes defeated Swamplandia Sinners (2-0; 1-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Keville United FC (2-0; 2-1) *Marseille FC defeated Debate Land Orators (0-1; 2-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Templar Forsworn (4-1; 1-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on July 15 and July 22, 2013 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Arcadia FC (1-1; 3-1) *Guajolotes defeated Marseille FC (0-0; 2-1) Copa Cato X Finals Matches played on July 29 and August 5, 2013 *Guajolotes defeated Dynamo Dorpat (1-1; 2-2) Gloria de Verano Cup IV AUGUST 8, 2013 - Return of the Gloria de Verano Cup The Gloria de Verano Cup will soon make its return to Liga Mundo! The rarest of Liga Mundo cups and only played when the cup season starts in the northern summer months, the Gloria de Verano is the most wide-open and unpredictable competition of all Liga Mundo tournaments: featuring random draw 1-game rounds with all matches played at alternate, neutral venues with the two teams playing at stadiums outside their usual division. “The Gloria de Verano Cup gives Liga Mundo fans the opportunity to see some visiting teams and match-ups in competition they wouldn’t normally get to see,” explained Commissioner Botha. The last Gloria de Verano title was won Atlético Luz Del Mar (held by modern Marseille FC, who've appeared in all three previous GdeV cup finals), who defeated the Anfield Kopites 1-0 in overtime at Arcadia FC’s home stadium. Commissioner Botha is expected to announce the first round of scheduling by the end of this week. First Round Matches played on August 19, 2013 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Arcadia FC 3-1 (at AFC Merry Men) *Clachnacuddin defeated Ocean´s Gold 2-1 OT (at Dynamo Dorpat) *Marseille FC defeated Gangnam Stylers 6-0 (at Arcadia FC) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Ashie Road 11 6-3 (at Guajolotes) *Guajolotes defeated Bethlehem FC 3-0 (at Atlético Melloria) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Atlético Melloria 6-2 (at Ashie Road 11) *Templar Forsworn defeated AFC Merry Men 3-0 (at Clachnacuddin) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Debate Land Orators 1-0 (at Atlético Luz Del Mar) *Firedog SC defeated River Plate 2-1 OT (at Keville United FC) *Keville United FC defeated Estrella Roja 3-0 (at Debate Land Orators) *The Fighting Sherms defeated FC Konkrage 0-0 (3-2 PK) (at Marseille FC) Second Round Matches played on August 26, 2013 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Guajolotes 2-1 (at Firedog SC) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks 3-2 (at Estrella Roja) *Marseille FC defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar 4-0 (at Ocean´s Gold) *Templar Forsworn defeated RMI Armed Forces FC 2-1 (at Bethlehem FC) *Skagafjörður Nords AFC defeated Swamplandia Sinners 6-5 (at FC Konkrage) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Firedog SC 2-0 (at Gangnam Stylers) *Plymouth City FC defeated The Fighting Sherms 3-1 (at Nordheim Badgers FC) *Keville United FC defeated Clachnacuddin 3-1 (at Plymouth City FC) Quarter-Finals Matches played on September 2, 2013 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Skagafjörður Nords AFC 4-0 (at RMI Armed Forces FC) *Marseille FC defeated Plymouth City FC 2-0 (at The Fighting Sherms) *Templar Forsworn defeated Keville United FC 4-0 (at River Plate) *VolNation Volunteers defeated Nordheim Badgers FC 2-0 (at Transvaal Springboks) Semi-Finals Matches played on September 9, 2013 *Templar Forsworn defeated Marseille FC 2-0 (at Swamplandia Sinners) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated VolNation Volunteers 3-2 (at Skagafjörður Nords AFC) Gloria de Verano IV Cup Final Match played September 16, 2013 at Neyland Stadium (VolNation Volunteers) *Dynamo Dorpat vs Templar Forsworn (at VolNation Volunteesr) '''SEPTEMBER 9, 2013 - Gloria de Verano Finals at VolNation' In what has shaped up to be an exciting and combative final between bitter rivals, Dynamo Dorpat and Templar Forsworn will meet next Monday at VolNation’s Neyland Stadium for the championship final of the Gloria de Verano IV Cup. Dorpat took down the league leaders 3-2 in a see-saw match at Nord Flord Arena in Skagafjörðurwhile Templar reached the finals after blanking Marseille FC 2-0 at Swamplandia. With the shadow of their ALDM legacy hanging over them, the GDV VI finals will be the first in the tournament’s history not to feature the ALDM/Marseille FC franchise. A capacity crowd is expected at Neyland Stadium as Liga Mundo fans take in both the game and visits to the neighbouring Liga Mundo Hall of Fame located adjacent to the stadium grounds. Press Releases & Previews AUGUST 30, 2013 - Liga Mundo Hall of Fame requirements to change in Season 18 Commissioner Bartnel Botha announced today that the entrance requirements for the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame will be increased from 100 matches to 200 matches starting next season. “Ever since the implementation of substitutions to the game a while back, the number of players now reaching legendary status (100 games) has skyrocketed to the point that the number of players getting inducted into the Hall of Fame each season is watering down the achievement of the older players who had to work harder at induction in the early days of the league – without the benefits of in-game substitutions except under situations of injury.” “As well, the number of legendary players due to league expansion is becoming unmanageable for the league administration staff.” “Therefore Season 17 will be the last season which see ‘legendary’ players automatically inducted – the new bar starting with Season 18 is 200 matches, which does mean we may not see further inductions for a few seasons.” “Frankly, it is now possible for someone to reach legendary status and never play as a starter – and personally career substitutes and reserves, in my eyes, is absurd and not what I would consider to be worthy of ‘fame’.” Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Category:Liga Mundo Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:United Cybernations Football Associations